Day of the Doctor: A Missing Scene
by Christy - Flare
Summary: Just what I like to think happened with the Curator after Eleven left. And a surprise ending that is both sad, yet really fitting, I think.


A/N: Exactly what it says on the tin, but with a surprise ending that I think fits these two very well, don't you? It actually almost didn't happen, but, well... It just really fit there, dang it!

Sorry I posted this before actually writing it. Oops.

* * *

The Curator watched as the last of his younger selves went into his TARDIS and dematerialized.

He waited a minute, then, without turning around, called out, "You can come out now. It's safe."

A blonde woman who looked no older than thirty human years came out from behind a thick pillar and approached him.

"Will they be all right?" she asked softly.

"The first two will be a bit dazed for a bit, but they'll be fine. You know how the other one turns out."

She smiled.

"Yeah. It just felt right to ask."

They stood there in companionable silence for another minute or two before the woman spoke up.

"Come on then, Doctor, let's go home."

He nodded, and they both went down some stairs where their TARDIS was waiting for them.

As they stepped inside, the woman tripped.

"Rose!" called the Curator/Doctor frantically, reaching out a hand and catching her before she could fall and pulling her upright.

Rose laughed, saying, "Two and a half centuries with you, and you STILL worry every time I so much as trip!"

The Doctor smiled.

"I will always worry about you, Rose, even with Bad Wolf protecting you until the end."

"I know," she smiled back.

As soon as the door closed, alarms started blaring.

"What's going on?" shouted Rose as both she and the Doctor ran around the console checking things.

"I don't know!" he shouted.

"Ya think it might be because of the odd use of the word 'Bad Wolf'?"

His eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah. I told you you could never really retire!"

"And now part of you is enforcing it..."

"Aw, come on. I know you love it, and so do I! I've missed this..."

"Yeah. Oh, here's the problem."

She looked over at the screen he was pointing at.

"Oh great. Haven't seen those guys in a while."

"Well, looks like an adventure to me!"

"Oh yeah!"

They grinned.

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

"And I love you too, my Doctor."

Then they smiled and went back to doing what they always loved, going on adventures with each other and saving the world.

X-X-X

It was the battle to end all battles; the final war, the one that explained his entire existence, and it was over.

The Doctor and Rose lay beside each other in the blood-soaked dirt, both mortally wounded, and the Doctor on his last ever regeneration.

They looked at each other and laughed, even though it hurt.

When they stopped, the Doctor rolled on his side towards Rose and said, "We won."

Rose mirrored his movements and replied, "Yeah. Who knew that it had to take both of us practically getting blown up to do it?"

The Doctor chuckled a bit, then groaned in pain.

Rose put her hand on his side in comfort.

They were silent for a moment before the Doctor spoke up.

"It's time, isn't it?"

Rose gave him a sad smile.

"I suppose it is."

The Doctor gave her a sad, loving look.

"It was a good way to go, though, wasn't it?"

Rose nodded.

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, saving the world one last time."

"Indeed."

"It fits us, though, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"It does indeed."

They were silent again.

"Our bodies should be burned. No trace left," the Doctor noted.

"I think that'll be taken care of," Rose replied.

A flash of gold came out of her and hovered above them in a ball of light, ready to reduce them to their constituent atoms.

"Bad Wolf," they both murmured.

"Her last act. My last act, I guess, if we're being technical here," noted Rose.

"Yes. The power will go back to Time, I suppose."

"And me?"

"Who knows? But I'd like to think we both get a long break from all of this, don't you?"

"We?"

"Of course! I don't want to be anywhere without you ever again, even in the afterlife, if there is one."

They both looked at each other with all the love they could muster, sending it through their links as well.

"I love you, my Doctor."

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

Then they wrapped their arms around each other, shared one last long kiss mixed with all of their love for each other, and died in each other's arms.

The ball of golden light descended upon them, surrounded them, and collapsed inwards, leaving no trace of the two people it swallowed.

And so, the Doctor and Rose were at peace at last, together.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! Though it did get away from me a bit...

Oh gosh, I'm crying!

If anyone else cried at the end, please review! I gotta know!


End file.
